Blindsided
by Skyllar Eve
Summary: Sakura is taken to the Akatsuki and forced to join. A love slowly blooms and without anyone realizing, they were blindsided. Rated M for Mature.
1. Captive

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the later chapters longer. All ideas and criticism are welcome with open arms.  
**R&R**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter One:Captive**

* * *

So here Sakura was sitting in an interrogation room. How did she get here? Well, being sucker-punched right into another enemies hold could have been the reason. Or the fact that they shoved a needle in her veins to calm her quarrels. Each time she woke up, it was another needle in the vein, or an uninvited jab to her bum. Yeah, that was definitely her favorite.

The fact that they took a cheap shot at her pissed her off. She would have been happier, well not happy, but less irritated if they actually beat her in a real fight. All she was doing was minding her business heading back to her village with the new herbs Tsunade wanted to inspect, then bam! They got her out of nowhere.

She sat in the silver chair tied up, fuming. Her wrists were bleeding from her trying to forcefully wrench the bindings apart. They were slowly sucking out her chakra, not all of it though. It kept her levels at a minimum, half of her original most likely. She let her frustrations out with a loud groan of annoyance. Couldn't somebody just come in a get the job done already? She didn't know why they would want her. Sure she's surpassed Tsunade by far, sure she's got inhuman strength, and sure she's intellectual, for the most part anyways. But why would _they_ want to take her.

Was it to lure in Naruto, or was it a trade? Both ideas pissed her off to no end. Didn't they know that it doesn't work that way? _Hmm, take the med nin back to Konoha and cause the end of the world by giving the nine-tails up or let one med nin die for her whole village._ She thought sarcastically. They would of course go with the latter, no doubt. Sure she may be important and loved by lots, but not enough to sacrifice the whole world.

Glaring at the table, she threw a foot out and kicked it. It flew across the room, making a loud bang and a good dent. She began to think about who would be interrogating her. Three people were good candidates. One, there was the leader of the shit-hole of an organization. Two was Hidan, the complete masochist of the group. And three, the most probable, Itachi. Former Konohagakure ninja with his eyes that were perfect for interrogation and illusions. She bet contestant number three. Never had she been under the Uchiha's eye jutsu, but she had no wish to try it out.

Just then, the door opened and a tall dark figure walked towards her. She saw two red eyes and tried avoiding them for she remembered Kakashi's warning. Glaring at his neck, he drew closer to her tied body. "Haruno Sakura." His voice remained calm and even.

"Uchiha Itachi." She spat. Her voice illustrated her annoyance and frustration.

"I suppose you know what I am here for, correct?" She didn't answer. He didn't _deserve_ an answer from her. No way in hell she wanted to talk to him right now. Anger boiled deep inside of her and she just felt like punching him or _something_ to cool off.

"Look at me."

"No way in way in hell Uchiha. If you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that than you're dumber than you look." She mouthed off.

Itachi remained in his indifferent state, no emotion leaking. Sakura kept glaring at his neck, wanting to rip it out. She was going crazy. Her short-tempered personality definitely was not something to be underestimated or played with. The room was dark, the only lighting was provided through the blinds in the window behind her. If you asked her, she thought they were underestimating her leaving a window right there like that. And underestimating her just pissed her off even more.

"Would you consider joining the Akatsuki, Sakura Haruno?" Her head flew up and that's when she made the irrational mistake by looking him straight in his bright crimson eyes. The spinning of his eyes were rapid and immediately, she was taken away from reality. They both were in a different world now. Everything was black, red, and grey. She stared at Itachi's figure several feet in front of her and began to feel like she was suffocating. The rage was pumping through her blood, her heart beating irregularly.

In this world, she let her inner self release, all rage taking over. Her body began to turn grey and nearly transparent. She didn't feel the illusion of suffocating Itachi was placing on her anymore, she only felt herself burning with anger. Her inner self began to grow in size as she made her way over to Itachi. Picking him up, she began to squeeze him dead tightly screaming profanities.

"What the hell made you think that I would want to join the fucking Akatsuki!" She screamed in his face.

The illusion went away, as did her inner self. They were back in the dark, dusty room. Sakura's green orbs stared defiantly into Itachi's red. He looked fairly surprised under his normal façade. Itachi had no idea how she was able to do that. No one had ever broken through his unbeatable jutsu.

"As I said…" Sakura said in a deadly tone, "What the _fuck_ would make any of you think that I would even _consider_ joining the Akatsuki."

His face regained its normal unemotional mask as he eyed her suspiciously.

"How did you do that?" His question was not a question. It was a very demanding statement. His eyes narrowed waiting for her answer.

"You think I'd ever let you control me? You think I'd ever let _any_ of you bastards control me in any way? Well think again. I'm _not_ going to let any of you take over me like that. Ever."

Itachi was now glaring at her. Nobody had ever spoken so straightforward and rude to him before.

This was most definitely a different Sakura. The Sakura he remembered before leaving the village was weak and all he remembered her do was swoon over his younger brother. The Sakura he'd seen around when she was fifteen was unsure and predictable. How could she have changed so much in such little time?

"Well! What made you think that? You didn't answer me, _Uchiha_." She was speaking irrationally without thinking about the situation she was in.

"Haruno…I think you've got it wrong. I'm the one asking questions here." Impassive eyes stared into defiant.

"Does it look like I care?" Itachi sighed, taking his leave out of the room. This was going nowhere. She wasn't going to cooperate willingly.

Walking down the many hallways, he found his Leader-sama's office. Before he even had a chance to knock, he yelled for him to come in. "Report." Pein stated.

"Sakura Haruno is being uncooperative. She broke through my Mangekyō Sharingan, almost as if she had two spirits hidden inside of her."

Pein's face remained calm, as did his tone. "Is that so?" He paused. "That's very…interesting to say the least." Itachi nodded. "I guess I'll just have to talk to her myself tomorrow. Inform her now of the dangers of not cooperating."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Itachi bowed slightly, leaving the office walking back to Sakura's confinement.

He opened the door to see a still defiant Sakura staring at him. Now standing in front of the pink haired kunoichi, he stared down at her. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment, Sakura. This is your life being held on the line if you do not cooperate. Leader-sama will be coming here to talk to you about your choice. It's either you join and live, or you decline and die."

Sakura looked him straight in the eyes and began to laugh. Was she going mad? "Do whatever you guys want to. I don't _care_." With that Itachi walked out of the room, leaving Sakura alone in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: **You know you want to review. This is how you guys tell me if you LIKE what I'm righting, so don't be afraid! Write me a little review.

Thank you!  
**review.**


	2. Tended Injuries

**Must Read Authors Note!: **I apologize for as I am half-assing this story. I am so involved in my Hope Springs Eternal fic, but I had really wanted to try out an Itachi fic once more. Updates may be within a few weeks times, but I will try my best to write when I can(when I'm not working on my other fic). This one is slightly longer than the first chapter, which I also apologize for(how short the chapters are in the fic.). I am not entirely sure about the story plot, so I'm just going with the flow for the time being until I find a stable plot to write off of, which is why the chapters are so short. I'm glad I have gotten the ten reviews on my first chapter. I wanted to go ahead and get the second chapter out(this is actually my second draft of this), seeing as ten people reviewed, four favorited, and four added to their alerts. I felt you all deserved a chapter soon! :) I deeply apologize for this chapter is in fact, half-assed, so excuse any stupid errors or writing. I usually don't write this long of an authors note sooo,  
Anyways, with that said,

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Two:Tended Injuries  
**

* * *

The morning light came through the window as Sakura's head was bowed down in sleep. It'd taken awhile for her to finally fall asleep, reason being her uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Sakura had a dream that night, the specifics were blurry, but it had been telling her to join the Akatsuki. She screamed at whatever had been telling her what to do, saying it was wrong and she wouldn't do it. Though, something in the back of her head was telling her that everything would turn out right if she just joined. Sakura just imagined she'd began to go crazy. If inner Sakura wasn't enough, this sure was the breaking point.

"Sakura." Somebody tried waking her up. They said her name again, but she just didn't feel like waking up. She was too tired. "Sakura." They tried again.

"Five more minutes mom." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Mom…?" The man questioned.

Looking up, half asleep, her vision was blurry, but telling by the dark surroundings and the tall stature in front of her, she remembered she wasn't in Konoha.

"Shit." She mumbled eyes half lidded.

"My name is Pein. I am the leader of the organization, Akatsuki."

"No shit, Sherlock." Pein gave her a warning glare. Nobody talked to the Leader like that, accept for Hidan, but he got punished for it each time.

"I want you to join the Akatsuki, Sakura."

"Like I didn't gather that from what Itachi was saying with the stick up his ass yesterday." She sent him a defiant gaze, staring right into his ringed eyes.

Pein cleared his throat, "Are you willing to join?"

"No."

"You do realize the consequences that come along with that decision, correct?"

"Yes."

Pein was quiet for a few moments as Sakura's glare stayed hard.

"Well that's too bad. There's nothing we could negotiate for you to consider?" Pein tried.

"No."

"Well then…You are aware that we are in need of a medical ninja, correct?"

She nodded.

"You are the best and only qualified for this spot. We have been looking all over the lands for a medical ninja with your abilities, and now that we have found one, we will not give up easily. You _will_ join the Akatsuki. Like it or not." His voice was hard and commanding, not fazing Sakura one bit.

"Who says I'll do any of the shit you sick people do? I never said anything agree-" Her voice cut off as she was lifted up by thin air and thrown into the wall, with the chair. The force crushed her arms and threw her head back against the concrete wall, forcing the skin to burst on her skull, red blood mingling with pink locks.

The chair dropped on its side, her going with it. The right side of her face crushed on the floor and hit the right side of her nose, making it bleed.

"You will be joining." He paused. "Deidara!" The door opened and Deidara strode in.

"Deidara will be your new partner, but Itachi will be monitoring you until we believe you are faithful to this organization."

She looked at him in his eyes, glaring hard. "Fuck. You."

He made the chair and herself smash into the wall as she grunted out in pain.

When she opened her eyes, Pein was gone and her bindings were released. She rolled of the chair, lifting the side off her arm.

She glared at Deidara, as he glared right back at her. She guessed he still had a grudge on her from when she killed his partner, Sasori. Pushing herself up off the floor, she stumbled feeling dizzy. Deidara went to help her, but she pushed him away.

"Are you alright, yeah? You're like hemorrhaging." His voice sounded more indifferent than concerned.

"I'm fine, _yeah._" She made fun of his impediment. Deidara looked away, trying to hold in his rage and began to walk out of the room.

"I'm supposed to show you around, yeah."

"Whatever."

Sakura and Deidara walked around the Akatsuki base, while Sakura was still bleeding profusely. The blood began to stain her shirt, trickling down her back.

"That's Hidan's room." He pointed to a door, just as a man was walking out. He was tall, very muscular and had white hair and pink eyes. If Sakura wasn't so pissed, she'd be surprised.

"How are you still alive?" She questioned. Konoha had already killed him!

"Immortality, bitch."

"Fuck you." She glared.

"Deidara, I fuckin like this chick, besides for the fact she tried to fuckin kill me, but she's not a pussy like everyone else!" Hidan yelled.

"Anyways, yeah." Deidara motioned her walking down the hallway further.

She got to learn who's room was who, which she really didn't care at the moment. Though…what she did learn is that the only female slept in the same room as the leader. _Interesting._ She thought. She'd have to get more information on that later.

"So," Sakura thought the inappropriate, "Do you fuck women with those hands?" Purely curiousity.

Deidara smirked, "You wanna find out, yeah?"

"Na, I'll just ask your sister."

Deidara fumed, cheeks turning red.

"Sempai! Who's the pretty girl?" He attacked Sakura in a hug, crushing her. Sakura coughed, after forcing him off of her, trying to regain her breath.

"My name is Sakura, and _yours?_" Sakura glared at him.

"My name is Tobi! Tobi's the name, To-" Tobi was long gone from being flown into the wall by an angry Deidara.

After awhile of dealing with a pissed Deidara, she'd finally been taken to Itachi's room.

It took a few knocks before Itachi decided to answer his door.

"Look who's your new roommate, yeah." Deidara inwardly was laughing his ass off. He never liked Itachi at all. He was the one who forced him to join with that stupid jutsu of his.

Sakura walked right past Itachi, right into his room without any permission. Deidara questioned her actions, but 'what the hell-ed' it and walked off.

Sitting on Itachi's bed, she stared at him as he stared back at her.

"Do you have any rubbing alcohol?"

"What happened to you?" He question.

_He talks twice more than Sasuke! _She thought, surprised.

"Pissed Pein off. He threw me in the wall and I hit my face on the floor." Itachi motion her into another door, seeing it was a bathroom.

He told her to sit on the counter and he began to clean her wound on her head. She was extremely surprised, but didn't really give a care.

"Ow!" She hissed, as the alcohol burned her head. The overall wound hurt extremely bad.

She would have used her chakra to heal herself already, but she hadn't had much of a chance to regain her strength from just getting out of the chakra bindings. Glancing in the mirror, she noticed she was paler than usual. Itachi began to wrap bandaging around her head and gave her tissue to fix her nose bleed.

"I wouldn't back talk to Pein as if he was just another person, if I were you."

"Well you're not exactly me, now are you?" Sakura looked away, stubborn.

She felt her right arm being jerked up and cleaned by alcohol. Looking back, she didn't realized when she'd gotten the gash. Itachi's facial features remained calm, as always, but his eyes showed concentration on her wound.

"If I were you…" She began. "I wouldn't use my Sharingan all the time."

"Hn."

"I know the effects of over use. I'm just trying to help you out here." She said.

He didn't say anything back to her words, instead just finished tending to her wounds.

"How blind are you…that the only way you can see is through Sharingan?" She felt his hands tense for a slight second while wrapping a bandage around her thigh. She knew how the extensive use of Sharingan makes a person's sight die slowly away. Sakura also knew about Itachi's chest problem's that would make him cough up blood and become extremely weak.

_Research. _She thought sarcastically, though she was glad she was so studious growing up. It had really paid off.

After he finished bandaging her, he put away the alcohol and wrappings, as she walked out of his bathroom to black out.

* * *

Awaking on something soft, she opened her eyes to see a plain wall. _I'm in a bed…_ She managed in her mind. Rolling over to her right side, there was an unconscious Uchiha in bed next to her. That's when it hit her.

_Her _in _bed_ with _Itachi_.

She held in a scream of shock and disbelief. If she moved or made a sound, he was sure to wake up.

Instead of freaking out, she tried to calm herself down. She looked at his features, instead. He laid on his back, with one arm laying across his stomach, the other next to his body. His nose was straight and his lips firm. At this moment, Sakura realized how different people look while they slept. He looked similar to his brother, Sasuke, but he had a more masculine jaw line and looked much more mature.

"If you could, please stop staring Sakura." Her eyes widened a fraction.

"I wasn't staring! I was just thinking and spaced out."

"Hn." His eyes opened, glancing at Sakura before getting up slowly, which is when Sakura saw he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. He was shirt_less_. She couldn't help but to ogle unconsciously as he walked to his dresser, grabbing his usual mesh and black clothing, then continuing to walk into the bathroom. She guessed that all Uchiha's had nice abs, at least, that's all she'd seen.

So, apparently the Uchiha didn't mind sleeping next to her, but that didn't mean she didn't. Now that she'd thought about it, she couldn't remember how exactly she had ended up in his bed. Looking down, she still had her clothes on, good sign. The last thing she had remembered was walking towards his bed…

And before that, he had helped her with bandaging. _That's it! _Sakura almost snapped her fingers in a cartoonish act, _I must've lost too much blood._

She sat on the bed just thinking, when she realized she didn't have any clean clothing. A few minutes later, Itachi walked out of the shower, skin slightly pink, and sat at his desk.

"Itachi…I don't have any clothes."

"You're wearing clothes."

"Smart ass. Clean clothes. That aren't ripped," She pointed at her shirt, where there was a rip around her stomach, even though he wasn't looking.

"Come with me." He reluctantly stood up and she followed him out the door through some hallways, in which she could not remember where was what.

They walked to a slightly bigger then everyone else's door and Itachi knocked. A blue haired women peaked her head out through the door, and once she saw who it was she fully showed herself.

"Itachi, what do you need?" Her strong yet soft voice spoke.

"Sakura has no clothing and-" She stopped listening from there and let her thoughts take over. She hadn't known there was a woman in the Akatsuki. _Oh, wait…Deidara mentioned her earlier! _The women had blue hair, with a paper flower that complimented it. She was taller than Sakura by about a head. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue, that seemed very calming to her. Sakura noticed then, the woman had nodded her head and motioned for Sakura to come into her room.

_But wait…Deidara said that her and Pein shared a room. What if he's in there! _She followed the woman in her room to see there was in fact, no Pein. She inwardly sighed with relief.

"What's your name," Sakura blurted.

"Konan, and yours is Sakura, correct?" She nodded.

Walking fully into the room, Konan began a conversation. "Sakura, how did you get that nasty bruise on your face?"

_Bruise?_ She questioned herself. She didn't know she had a bruise, but then again she hadn't really been paying attention to herself in mirrors lately.

"What bruise?"

She walked Sakura to her bathroom and that's when Sakura saw a nasty purple bruise on her right cheek bone. Yellow pigments surrounded the purple, making it look more nasty. That's when she remembered when Pein had slammed her down on the concrete floor. Looking her right forearm, there was also a purple bruising in the shape of the bar from the chair.

Konan's face filled with realization, "Pein did it, didn't he?" Sakura's face still held confusion, "I guess so."

"I'm sorry, Pein can get aggressive sometimes when he gets angry. It was very stupid of him to hurt our only med nin, though. How is she supposed to heal people, if she's the injured one?" Konan's lips held a small smile. "And I'm guessing he also cause that head injury of yours, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Who took care of that?" Konan pressed.

"Itachi did." Sakura hesitated.

Her face held astonishment, "You're kidding." She shook her head no.

Konan laughed a small, feminine laugh."Woah. Okay, anyways, follow me."

Sakura had to admit, she liked Konan. She sure was a character. She seemed polite and nice, which is extremely weird for her since she's in an organization such as this. She had imagined that she would be all depressing and a mean women who likes to screw people over.

Following Konan across her room into her closet, she began to grab random clothing, throwing some back to Sakura.

"Some of it may be a little big, since I'm taller than you, but it should all fit well." She gave Sakura a small smile.

"Thank you," Sakura nodded her head towards Konan.

"Okay, now out you go. Go try on those clothes." Sakura walked out Konan's room to see Itachi leaning against the wall, eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. She knew better, though.

He opened his eyes and began to head in the direction of his room, and she followed suit, clothes in her arms.

When she'd made it to Itachi's room, she headed straight for the bathroom going to try on the new clothes.

Most of them fit pretty well, though she had to roll up the pants a little so they wouldn't drag, while the shirt fit perfectly. Stripping of her new clothes, she jumped in the shower, her band aids soaked and slid off her body, along with the dry blood. She looked at her naked body, seeing many bruises she hadn't realized she had obtained. Several painted her arms and a few on her abdomen. There were thick bruises on her thighs that hurt to the touch.

Sighing, she threw her head back, enjoying the hot water that washed away all the grudge built up over the past couple of days. After a few more minutes of her heaven, she reluctantly turned the water off, drying off with an obviously unused towel conveniently overtop of the toilet commode. She slid on Konan's clothing, making all the modifications for her body.

She pulled up her shirt, where it stayed up and poked at a small, deep cut near her hip bone. Then she began to look in the mirror, her attention went to her face on the bruise Konan had commented on. Raising her hand, she put it over the bruise and tried to summon her chakra. Only a small flair of green erupted from her hand, and she let out a yelp. Her hand burned really bad.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!" She held her wrist as her hand stung as if being in a fire. She hadn't exactly understood why she was calling _Itachi's_ name, but she panicked.

Itachi was in the bathroom within seconds, seeing her back against the wall sitting down and her hand bright red, as she was frantically whimpering in pain from the endless stabbing and burning sensations.

"It burns like a bitch!"

He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her up and put her hand under the faucet, turning on the cold water.

"Fuck!" She yelled as steam arose from her hand. The cold water felt like ice on her burning hand, but the horrid sensation slowly went away after minutes of the water hitting her hand.

She half stood, leaning on Itachi for support as her hand felt numb.

"What did you do?"

"I tried healing the bruise on my face, but it's like it blew up or something!" She exclaimed, now looking at her face. Her eye was now bleeding from a busted blood vessel. Itachi sighed, sitting her down on the toilet seat again.

Grabbing some tissue, he wiped away the blood streak going down her face. He leant back, opening the cabinet below the sink, grabbing a pack of bandages and medical items. He motioned for her hand, and he opened a pack of aloe. Rubbing it on her skin, he said to her, "Just like when you were little."

"Huh?" He opened another pack of aloe, flipping her hand over.

"When you were a kid, I always had to take care of your injuries." Sakura vaguely remembered him doing so.

"You were so clumsy when you were little, and Mikoto accidently hit you in the forehead with a frying pan one time. I remember that because she started screaming and running around the house panicking while you were screaming and crying. You can't even see the scar there anymore," he poked her forehead.

She blushed faintly, noticing how out of character, extremely out of character, Itachi had been acting. Not understanding why he would be acting so nice to her, she focused on the top of his head, while he was bent over wrapping her hand in bandages.

Sakura had no idea how whatever had happened, just happened. Her chakra had never just burst like that and burn her hand, even when she was learning about medical ninjutsu.

It had seemed that all Sakura had managed to do while she was at Akatsuki, was get hurt. Inwardly, she sighed. She really didn't want to be here and extremely disliked Pein at the moment.

After he was done with her hand, he grabbed some more tissue, "Look up." She looked up as he pulled her bottom eyelid down patting the blood there lightly with the tissue.

Itachi grabbed the alcohol, pouring it on some tissue and focused on the cut on Sakura's stomach. She felt the sting, and a band aid being placed on it.

She watched him throw away the tissue, and putting everything up with confusion. She watched him as he walked out and thought, _He still remembers all of that?_

Staring at the ghost of where he just was, she suddenly became embarrassed, _He just saw me with my shirt up! _She fumed.


	3. Mystery Man

**A/N: **I changed a few lines in chapter two, to fit this plot I magically came up with, so go and check it out. I actually got this out way quicker than I thought it would take, and look how much longer it is than the first two chapters, likey?

**Chapter Three:Mystery Man  
**

* * *

Over the past few weeks, she had met everyone except for Zetsu. She now knew the halls of the Akatsuki bas and was very intent on escaping. The most normal person that she had met would have to have been Konan. She was calm and nice, though in front of everyone, she appeared to be indifferent as people would say smart ass comments or act immaturely. Her and Kisame had become acquaintances, aka, drinking buds. As the few weeks had gone by, she had noticed that the people a part of Akatsuki weren't as evil as she had thought they would be. In her imagination when she lived in Konoha, she had thought they would have kicked puppies and threw cats in water for fun, but boy was she wrong.

Sure they stole and killed and did all the bad ass stuff Akatsuki are known for, but when they were laying low at the base, they were just like everyone else. Everyone had different personalities, some more likable than others. Tobi was very happy and childish, while Itachi was very indifferent and acted as if everything bored him. Hidan swore all the time and acted like the tough one, not to mention his obsession for Jashin. Kisame was quite laid back, but went for whatever he would get a kick out of. Deidara was hot headed, as well as Hidan, stubborn, and liked to make fun of whatever he could. Kakuzu was mostly quiet, unless complaining about Hidan or when he was talking about his money. Pein thought about what he was doing before he did anything, he was usually calm and as Sakura had gathered, he wanted to rule the world.

Everybody was different in their own ways, and she had eventually grown accustomed to living at the base, though not so accustomed to having to sleep next to Mr. Murderer of his clan Uchiha. All she showed to everyone was her though girl act that she had grown so used to using around people. Most everyone thought she was hard like stone, but really, Sakura began to go crazy in the base. The only time she got alone to herself was when in the bathroom. They hadn't found any explanation for what had happened with her chakra a few weeks before, but it hadn't happened again. She had begun to heal the members of the organization two weeks ago.

Her bruises and cuts were all gone by now, but the burn on her hand was still healing. Healing the members of the Akatsuki was interesting to say the least, hearing _how_ they got their injuries. Deidara usually got his from explosions, Tobi got his from Deidara, and Kakuzu got his from Hidan. As she began to gain Pein's trust, she had learned something very interesting. Konan had a certain condition, ever since they were kids. Her body was very weak and would sometimes get burn lines that would appear for unknown reasons. Sakura was told to check over Konan and the way Pein said it, she knew he was in love with her. He said it with just the smallest amount of emotion in his usually apathetic tone.

Now Sakura was in Konan's room with her half naked lying on her bed. She examined the straight burn lines that were all over her skin, and was confused. People didn't just get random burn marks for no reason. "Do you do anything specific that you know of that usually makes occurs afterwards?"

Konan stared at the ceiling, her blue eyes deep in thought. "I use my jutsu, but it shouldn't do any of this."

"What is your jutsu, exactly?" Sakura was in medical mode now.

"I have the ability to turn into paper or make objects turn into paper as well." That explained why Konan was so fixated on the paper flower that crowned her hair.

Sakura sat next to Konan's bed, hard in thought as she was examining Konan's burn marks. There shouldn't be any reason why she would get burn marks from paper unless they were actually on fire. It dawned on Sakura as she ran her glowing green hand across Konan's frail stomach.

"You're overusing your jutsu, thus your body is starting to self-destruct itself, for lack of a better term. You need to lay off using it so often and your body should heal." Sakura began to heal all of Konan's burn lines, "Flip over on your stomach." Konan complied, as Sakura began to heal all of the marks on her backside.

"You should be fine if you use it every once in awhile, just not so frequently. Come and let me know if anything peculiar happens." Her voice was strict, as she usually was with her patients.

"Yes. Thank you Sakura." She nodded her head, accepting the thanks.

Pein had thanked her as well, though it was strained. She had also been told to take a look at Itachi's eyes by Pein, so that's how she was here now, on Itachi's bed sitting Indian style across from Itachi.

"Turn your Sharingan off." She commanded. Itachi had hesitated, but complied reluctantly. Watching red of his iris retreating and black forming, it seemed odd how she'd never paid attention to it before. Scooting herself closer, she told him to look directly into her eyes and she opened his eyelids slightly, looking directly into his black pupils. She could tell just by looking at him that he was going blind. A faint white pigment had started to rest itself in his eyes. Getting up off the bed, Sakura walked a few feet away from Itachi, than held a few fingers up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She saw Itachi's eyes squint the faintest bit.

"Four."

"Good," she backed up a little more.

"Now?" This time she held up two fingers, staring intently on his eyes.

"None." She sighed, heading back over to the bed, claiming her spot in front of him once again.

" I was holding two," she stated. "It seems you are near sighted, but if you continue to use Sharingan so frequently, than you will surely become completely blind."

Pausing for a few moments, she began examining his eyes once again, without using chakra yet. "Do you ever get any pains in the temples or in your eye ball?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Where do you get the pains, Itachi. If you don't want to go blind, than I will need the most information possible if I'm going to know what to do."

"I get piercing headaches, and my temples hurt frequently and in general, my whole eye will hurt."

"That's better." She commented. "From what you've told me so far, the muscles in your eyes are severely damaged from your over extensive use of your straining jutsu."

She scooted herself back over to him and placed her hands on his temples, closing her eyes. Her hands began to glow as she massaged his temples, feeling his muscles and seeing the damage. Moving her hands to his eyes, he closed them as her hands lightly touched his skin.

"Turn your Sharingan back on." She commanded, moving her hands back to his temple. His muscles tightened and strained from doing so. Moving her hands to the back of his skull, where the cerebellum was located, she leaned in unconsciously close to his face. Her features contorted into a frustrated look at seeing all of his muscles.

Opening her eyes, she ignored the fact of how close her face was to his, and sat back down.

"Okay. This will take long-term treatment. I'm sure I'll be able to help you see better again." She hoped. The damage Itachi had cause to his eyes was hideous, all of the muscles were breaking down and strained.

"You are to not use your Sharingan unless you absolutely need to. So while you're in here, no using it, at all unless I say so." He didn't make any movement showing confirmation. "That means off. Right now." He nearly glared at her, but followed her commands.

"Alright. Every day I will have to use my healing jutsu on you for hour sessions. It should last a few months, but if this works, your muscles will regenerate and form into stronger muscles." She paused, "I have to go let Pein know and when we get back I will start the session." Itachi nodded and got up. Sakura grabbed his arm, "Wrong way Itachi."

Itachi was lost without his Sharingan she had realized. He couldn't see across the room to even see the door with just the naked eye. The furthest he could see was just a few feet in front of his, which really isn't any useful.

Barely toughing his arm, she guided him through the hall ways and made it to Pein's office within a few minutes.

"Pein, I have looked over Itachi's eyes," she motioned over to Itachi leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What have you found?"

"I think I will be able to fix them within a few months time if he has one hour healing sessions daily. He has severe damaging from over extensive use of his Sharingan."

"I see. Well, I can count on you taking care of that. Correct?" She nodded. "This means _if_ you go on any missions, they will be less than one day so you can take care of his eyes. He is far too important to lose." She nodded her head again as he retreated back to his room.

"You're important Itachi," she teased.

"Hn." She lightly touched his arm and began guiding him back to their room.

As they got back to the room, they both sat on the bed and Sakura began her work. Closing her eyes and placing her hands on his temples, her hands began to glow with chakra as she started the session.

"Some of it may hurt."

Itachi 'hned' and they both fell into a silence that wasn't so much awkward, but almost comfortable.

The hour passed by slowly with her telling him to do certain things with his eyes and her placing her hands on various spots on Itachi's head. Some of it had hurt to Itachi, sending piercing and ripping pains through his head muscles.

When Sakura had finished, she felt fatigue crawling up on her. Using healing chakra for extensive amounts of times caused her to become very tired and sluggish.

"We're done." Sakura mumbled, before using his should as support to crawl into a ball on the bed near the wall and take sleep.

* * *

A few more weeks had passed and today was Sakura's first mission. It wasn't far and should only take half of a day. Deidara and Sakura had to get some the River country to sign papers confirming their loyalty to the Rain country. It was a rainy day, so she and Deidara couldn't ride on his clay birds, for obvious reasons. They had to run as quickly as possible to get the papers signed and get back so Sakura could work on Itachi's eyes.

Many times Sakura had thought about escaping and running, but something in the back of her head told her to stay and just complete the operation. It had crossed her mind that if she didn't run now, than she would forever be within the Akatsuki's grasp to do whatever they want her to. In some ways, she felt like a prisoner, while in others, she felt as free as can be.

Deidara tried small talk, which didn't work. It seemed that he'd gotten over his grudge against her for killing Sasori, though she doubted that. Sakura called him many inappropriate words and remarked with many inappropriate sentences. That's how they'd both been since they'd met in the room that Sakura had been brought to.

What she didn't notice was the looks Deidara would give her, the way he would look at her with inappropriate thoughts flooding his mind. She didn't notice why he was trying to talk to her and get closer to her. No, instead she ignored it all, completely oblivious towards his feelings.

On the way back, Sakura and Deidara were in no hurry. They had gotten to the River country faster than they thought they would have, so they were taking their time. Taking a break, Sakura was stretching while Deidara was drinking some water. She lay back against the tree and before she knew it, her hands were above her head, a mouth sucking and nibbling her neck. A hand traveled down to unknown territory as she let out an accidental moan, she tried gaining control over herself and writhed under the man.

She couldn't get her wrists free, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She kicked him in the crotch and she was let free. Her eyes were wide as saucers and mouth slightly agape as she stared at the blonde in front of her with astonishment. He was crouched down in pain that he deserved. You don't just attack a woman like that. Well, not her at least.

She began to run, not back home, but back to the base. Never had she been touched as inappropriately as he touched her. Her heart beat fast and anxiety spread through her blood along with adrenaline. Looking back, she couldn't see Deidara anymore. She probably shouldn't have kicked him as hard as she did, but he deserved not being able to have kids anymore.

An hour slowly passed by as the uneasy feelings she had still pumped through her veins. She made it to the base and immediately headed towards her room.

When she walked in, she saw Itachi at his desk, so she walked to the bed and lay facing away from him. After a few minutes of her just laying there, she felt the tears quietly falling down and she wiped them quickly, sniffing her nose. Making sure didn't look like she was crying, she sat up in the bed, getting ready to take a shower.

"Sakura." She froze, staying seated on the sheets.

"Y-yes?"

"What is that on your neck." Itachi questioned, his Sharingan activated.

Hesitating, she changed the subject, "Turn your Sharingan off Itachi."

Pushing his chair back, Itachi began to walk towards her and before she knew it his face was inches from hers, bending down. Grabbing her chin, he brushed his thumb against the hickey Deidara forcedly gave her, and she felt a tear trickle down her face.

Itachi felt a tinge of jealousy and anger that he pushed to the back of his head. He wanted to know who did that to Sakura, and _now._

He put her chin down and looked into her eyes, "Who did that to you?" His right hand rested on the crook of her shoulder, his thumb rubbing the hickey.

She didn't say anything, only more tears flowed out of her eyes.

Sakura didn't know why she was crying. Of course, she was upset that Deidara had just did that to her, but she felt foolish crying about it. She felt so…naïve.

Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his shoulders sobbing. She didn't care if he hugged her back or not. The whole situation of her being force into Akatsuki and then Deidara touching her in such a way was bottling up inside of her, until the pressure was too much and exploded. It'd taken a few moments, but Itachi had hugged her back hesitantly.

The only time she'd broken down like this was with Sasuke, before a he left and when he came back, and with Naruto a handful of times. She didn't like crying in front of people, she despised it, but now…now she couldn't control it.

Itachi moved to sit next to her, still holding her, silently consoling her. Why he gave her comfort, he didn't know. He guessed it was because he'd known her for so long, and he'd admit he had always cared for her.

After awhile of her tears and sobs, she calmed down and got out of Itachi's grasp heading for the shower.

* * *

When Sakura had gotten out of the shower, she put back on her tough mask as if nothing had ever happened.

"Come here Itachi. It's time for your hour session." Sakura motioned him over, patting the bed.

Itachi closed whatever book he was reading and walked over, sitting in front of Sakura. She sat up on her knees and placed her hands on Itachi's temples. He could feel her chakra spiking, sometimes out of control, sometimes under control. After minutes passed of the same spiking, he could tell that she was still unstable. The way her hands still trembled just the slightest and how they were cold instead of the warm they always were when she healed him. He almost grunted in pain for his head began to hurt extremely badly. It surprised him, for they had only been doing this for around twenty minutes. His head usually started stabbing sensations until after the sessions.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

His pain spiked tenfold and he began to cry out in pain. One of the strongest, most quiet even in pain ninja crying out in pain sounded weird to Sakura. But she knew that this would hurt anybody.

"It'll just be a little longer," she assured.

The pains in Itachi's head made him hold onto the sheets, trying to hold in his pain. To him, it felt as if needles were stabbing directly into his eyes and temples, over and over again. His eyes were shut tightly as if trying to rid of the aching his head felt.

After several minutes, the pain subsided and he began to feel slightly better. Finally opening his eyes, he looked at Sakura. Her eyes were closed in focus, and as it looked, frustration. She was sweating just the slightest bit and her arms shook just slightly.

She pulled away, placing her hands in her lap and opening her eyes, taking many deep breaths. For a millisecond, she glanced at Itachi and plopped next to the wall on the bed and said, "I'm tired."

Sakura felt extremely exhausted within her duties today, who wouldn't be? She had used up most all of her chakra and then had to do Itachi's strenuous healing session. She admitted to herself that she had cut it short by a few minutes, but only because she had no energy left.

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep not caring that Itachi was staring at her.

* * *

The next day, Sakura was still exhausted and yet she had to go and look at Konan's new injuries. She had been trusted now to walk around without an escort, so she did so.

She had made it to Konan's room and was now sitting on her bed, taking a look at her injuries. They had come back, the burns, and Konan was in more pain than the previous weeks before.

It had been awkward, seeing Pein walking out of the shower when she came in. Sure he knew Sakura was coming for Konan soon, didn't he?

For some reason, Konan had told Pein to leave. At first, Sakura thought it had been that Konan was going to be half naked but that's not what it had turned out to be.

As she was healing Konan, she had asked her an interesting question.

"Did Itachi give you that hickey, Sakura?"

She nearly choked on the air, and her chakra stopped flowing through her hands as she stared incredulously at the blue haired women. A blush came up as she furiously fought it away at the thought of _Itachi_ giving her a hickey.

"Then who did?" Konan pressed, not accepting anything less than the truth.

Sakura began the healing process again, focusing on Konan's white stomach. Several minutes had passed before she replied to the question.

"Deidara," she said quietly.

Konan propped herself up on her elbows, "I didn't know you had a thing for Deidara," calmly, she watched Sakura.

"I don't." She said hard.

"Did he come onto you? I saw him giving his report to Pein, and he didn't look so good to me."

"Good." Sakura's chakra flared just the slightest, ignoring her question.

"He _did _come onto you! What a pig," she frowned at the medic. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"It's alright." She felt her eyes begin to water, but immediately pushed the feelings away.

"I can talk to him if, if you want." She offered.

Sakura shook her head furiously, "Or maybe Itachi will get to him before I do."

Eyes wide, she stared at Konan. "What do you mean?"

"Itachi cares for you Sakura. _I_ can see that. Pein might not be able to, and maybe not anybody else, but I've seen it when you two are around eachother."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't believe me, but when you figure out his feelings, I'll be telling you I told you so!" Konan cheerfully said while putting her clothes back on.

Sakura sighed, already feeling drained. She wouldn't be able to keep healing Itachi and Konan, _plus_ anybody else who gets hurt on top of doing missions. _Maybe I can ask to just be a medic. That way I'll be able to give my one hundred percent instead of half and half._ But then again she had only been on one mission and had no clue of how close the missions were from eachother.

"If you don't want to work with Deidara, I can change that for you. Me and Pein have just been talking about having you only go on missions where there will most probably be heavy injuries, instead of petty missions like what you did yesterday." _Mind reader,_ Sakura thought.

She nodded her head at Konan, and got up stretching. "That sounds better to me."

"It's a deal than!"

* * *

Sakura ended up taking a cat nap, which ended up being a four hour nap. It was evening time and she was hungry for a little something to eat.

Getting up out of the bed, she saw Itachi reading that book, as always, but with his Sharingan off as she had instructed.

"Itachi," she yawned, "don't read too much. You'll stress your muscles." He 'hned' and kept reading.

Walking down the hallways, she saw Deidara sitting outside of his door. She became anxious and tried to keep her gaze from meeting his.

"Sakura!" She heard her name two seconds before falling to the floor.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! It's been very long since Tobi has seen you! Tobi missed Sakura very much!" Tobi was on top of Sakura, screaming random shit in her ear that she didn't want to hear.

"Tobi," her voice was deadly.

"Yes, Sakura?" Not noticing the venom in her voice, his grip around her got tighter.

"Get the fuck off. Now."

Tobi jumped off Sakura as fast as possible, "Sakura's mad sempai!" He looked at Deidara, panic in his voice.

Sakura pushed herself up off the floor and walked angrily down the hall, fuming. Tobi had always gotten on her nerves. It was the second time she'd been here that he had managed to attack her in a hug like that. Every other time, she had been able to dodge him, making him face plant into the wall or floor.

Finally getting to the kitchen, she looked for something to eat. Deciding to get a sandwich, she got the meat, cheese, tomatoes, and mustard out. Grabbing a knife, she began to cut the cheese.

"Fuck," She muttered as a drop of blood began to form on her finger from the slit of skin. Walking over to the counter, she grabbed a paper towel and dabbed it. She began to use her medical chakra to heal it quick when she started to get a burning sensation, and it only got worse as her chakra began to spike violently like the few weeks before when it had practically blown up on her.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream as her whole left arm began to feel as if it was on fire. Within seconds, there was a crowed of confused people surrounding her. Itachi walked in and picked her up, earning many confused glances from Kisame, Kakuzu, and a jealous glare from Deidara.

In less than seconds, they were in Itachi's bathroom, her arm in the tub with cold water falling on her arm. She held a grip with her right arm around his back clenching his shirt, muttering curses of pain. Itachi held a grip around her waist, while he held are arm under the water. Her arm was scorching, veins popping up and skin nearly red.

It took longer for her arm to cool off than her right hand the other time. Sakura tried to suck up the pain from keeping from crying in front of Itachi, and she nearly broke. Sure she had been grazed by a fire jutsu or burnt her fingers from cooking, but nothing had compared to the feeling she had. Even after the fiery sensation went away, her arm had throbbing pains all throughout it.

Itachi was now drying her arm off with a towel and began to grab bandages from under the sink.

"If you're going to keep getting hurt, you're the one who's going to be buying the bandages from now on." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him as he began to rub the cool aloe all on her arm and hand.

What Sakura had found weird, is that after her right hand had healed, there were no scar or burn marks. This made Sakura begin to question what really was going on. She had never heard of such an injury before, and she'd heard of a lot of strange things.

"What are you doing for this to be happening?"

Sakura gave him a weird look, "If I knew, I wouldn't be doing it."

"Tell me everything that happened today before the incident." He ordered.

She glared at him, "I woke up, went to Konan to heal her, took a nap, got jumped by Tobi, went to get food after throwing Tobi into a wall, and cut my finger. I went to heal it and my chakra began spiking which is how my hand and arm began to feel as if it were in a fire."

"What happened the day you came here, when it also happened."

Sakura dug back into her thoughts, wincing as Itachi began to wrap her arm.

"I got thrown around by Pein, met Hidan and Tobi. Tobi attacked me in a hug, I came to you and you wrapped my head wounds and passed out, woke up and went to get some clothes from Konan, took a shower and then my chakra went berserk. Yeah, I think that's it." She tapped her chin with her good hand thoughtfully.

Itachi was onto something, he had a clue of why she began to have these type of episodes. Every day this had happened, Tobi was involved, though Konan was too. So the suspects he had down were Tobi and Konan. He had many suspicions about Tobi. Nobody knew what exactly his fighting style was or what he could do, his face was covered all the time with only one eye hole, and he wasn't even an official Akatsuki member, yet he still could do everything that everyone else were permitted to do.

Everyone knew what Konan could do, so she wasn't more likely, though she spent more time with Sakura than Tobi had. Tobi was always trying to be around Sakura whenever he could, which made Itachi uneasy of him. Sure, Sakura was attractive and strong, but why would Tobi keep trying to be around her all the time, especially with his strange infatuation with Deidara.

"Stop getting injured all the time. It's getting annoying." Itachi began putting the band aides away. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, saying a 'whatever'.

"We'll have to postpone your healing sessions until I'm sure I can control my chakra."

"No," Itachi paused, "Not until I'm sure you're able to." Sakura stared into his dark eyes. It was very different seeing Itachi without his Sharingan all of the time. She had been use to his eyes always being red, and now that they were black, just like his brothers, it stunned her every time. How his dark eyes and hair reflected off his pale skin strangely complimented him instead of the opposite.

Sakura had been completely oblivious to Itachi's suspicions for she really had no clue, even being a medical ninja. She couldn't help but to look at Itachi and think that he knew something more than she did, a secret maybe, she didn't know.

* * *

After her arm had healed, which had taken twice as long as her hand, she began the healing sessions with Itachi once again. Everything had been going smooth, until yet again her chakra had been disabled and extremely unstable if tried being used. Both of her arms had been red and hotter than before incidents.

That's when she had begun to notice the patterns that Itachi had noticed weeks beforehand. Every time the injuries occurred, the same day she would have contact with Tobi. She wasn't exactly sure what she was suspecting, but she was sure it had something to do with him.

Over the months of her stay at Akatsuki, she had become close with Itachi. They didn't talk much, unless he was scolding her or she was giving him smart ass remarks, but they were forced to be near eachother with having the same room. Sakura hadn't minded as much anymore that she had to sleep next to Itachi, she had actually grown accustomed to sleeping next to his slim body that gave off more heat in sleep. They never told eachother that they had felt comfortable with eachother, just noticed it on their own accord when around eachother.

They acted a lot nicer to eachother, than to anyone else. Sakura felt that she didn't have to keep up her tough girl act up as much around him as she did with everyone else. It was weird, but it gave her comfort to have somebody to be near that she knew when she was a child.

So today was just like any other day; wake up, eat, heal Konan, read or train, shower, eat, read or train, eat, shower, heal Itachi and then bed. Though she had just been having a strange feeling all day. Something just wasn't right.

It was after sundown that she had decided to take a stroll around the base, being cooped up too long. She hadn't really had anything on her mind, but seemed to be thinking hard and spacing out. Not too long after she had begun walking, she had noticed another presence following her. At first, she had thought they had just been walking the same direction on coincidence, but when they followed every turn of corner she'd begun to get suspicious.

"I know you're there. Come out." Her voice was even, as she looked behind her, waiting.

"Ah, you caught me. You see, I just wanted to have a little…chat." Sakura's eyes widened as she didn't recognize the voice, but the person that stepped from the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **Well thanks for reading, don't forget to review and let me know how you think of the story so far! Any suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome with warm arms.  
And, sorry if there are any stupid mistakes, didn't really take the time to reread, sooo...If you see a mistake, let me know and I'll go fix it.  
**review :)**


	4. No Choice

**No Choice**

* * *

The man that stepped from the shadows had the bright orange swirly mask that Tobi had, but this was definitely not Tobi. She was trying to assess the situation going on, though she couldn't exactly process what exactly was going on. She stared hard at the stranger, taking a defensive stance.

"Calm down," The deep, manly voice said. "I'm not here to hurt you," he quietly snickered.

"I'm just here to let you in on a little secret." He swiftly took his mask off.

Sakura tried to contain her surprise. He was overwhelmingly handsome, for an awful fellow. She contained her thoughts deep inside her head, not letting this factor effect her.

He took a few steps, nearing her and she tensed.

"I told you, I'm not here to hurt you." His voice was almost taunting.

"I wanted to tell you this myself, instead of having Pein be the little messenger boy he is. I'm the real leader here," He admitted. "And anything you disobey of me will not turn out with a happy ending." Smirking, he stared in her eyes, searching for a reaction, but to his dismay, Sakura was a hard person to break.

He touched her bandaged arms as she tried not to cry out. Trying to move away from his touch, she found she couldn't.

This is bad, she thought to herself.

"How'd you like these little presents?" He chuckled as if he'd just seen something moderately funny.

"You were the one causing these!" She would have thrown up her hands in exclamation, but failed to, instead using her voice like daggers.

He didn't answer, but changed the topic.

"I need you to do some bidding of mine," he paused, looking at her. She was waiting for him to finish.

"I need you to lour the little Uzamaki boy here." She glared at him. "And," he stretched the word out, "Quit healing Itachi's eyes." Her eyes widened.

"Hell no to the first one! There's no way in hell that I would ever do that to Naruto! And you were the one that wanted me to heal Itachi's in the first place weren't you!" She questioned. "Itachi's one of the strongest in the base! You need him, especially for the extraction of the bijuus," Sakura found it weird that she was almost defending him. "Without Itachi, I don't think you'd get very far."

The man snickered and she began to feel her arms on fire, and it began to spread to her torso and crawling down to her waist. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Obviously, you do not know who I am." He nudged her body with his foot, so she was lying on her back.

"My name is Madara Uchiha." Through the pain, something clicked in Sakura's head.

Uchiha, she thought. He wants Itachi to become blind before he can figure out whom the leader of this organization really is, if he hasn't already figured out. He doesn't want Itachi to get better, but worse. This is the Uchiha who many, many years ago wanted all the power he could get. He was thought to be dead by everyone, but he was actually alive! He was using Pein as the leader to blind everyone from who was actually leading the group.

She knew what Pein and Madara believed in were most definitely different things. Pein wanted there to be no fighting in the world, he considered himself a God. While Madara was just manipulating him, letting him think he was all big and mighty. Madara just wants to take over the world with his evil intentions. Nothing good would come out of Madara, she was sure of this.

The pain was slowly dispersing.

"I do what I want and get what I want. And I'll be damned if a stupid kunoichi like you is going to defy my orders.

He knelt down next to her on the ground and cupped his hand around her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her skin in a disturbingly relaxing manner.

She cringed against his touch.

"You will do as I say." He ordered.

"As Konan talked to you about, you will begin on solo missions and luring Uzimaki here is just one of them. And instead of making Itachi's vision better, I want you to make it worse. Slowly of course, so he won't know what's coming." He smiled.

"And nobody is to know of this meeting."

In a blink, he was gone.

Sakura slowly lifted herself up to sit against the wall, mind shutting down. Tears began to fall down her face. Her arms and torso burned badly, but that wasn't her biggest problem at the moment. She was going to have to deceive her best friend, resulting in the cause of his death.

She saw movement out of her peripherals but paid no attention to it. Her body was lifted up bridal style, and she smelt the familiar scent of Itachi. She snuggled as close to his chest as possible, crying and sniffling.

She was brought into their room and sat on the commode. Itachi took her shirt off, her not caring at the moment that her ladies were exposed.

He did the required treatment that he's been doing since her injuries began. Quicker then Sakura could process, or was paying attention, he was done.

Her whole torso was bandaged up along with her arms.

"We'll talk about this some other time."

Sakura had no dignity at the moment, so she fell into his arms, not talking, but crying.

He lead her to the bed where he lay with her for several hours before she calmed down and went into a deep sleep. She would cry out frequently and he could tell problems from home were bothering her. He had that problem too when he first left, but he was not as vocal as she is.

He sighed, not knowing what he was doing. She was breaking down his barriers of what he normally wouldn't do. He didn't exactly know why he cared so much for the troubled brat.

With a kiss to her forehead, he fell asleep, with her in his arms.

* * *

Well, it's been awhile since I've updated, and I apologize! I've been very busy and brain dead for the past few months. This is a very short and not well thought through chapter, just to let you guys know that I'm not dead. This is fresh, unedited and uncorrected! Just wanted to get it out as soon as possible, ignore grammar and spelling errors. So as always, review(:


	5. Authors Update

Hello viewers! This is strictly just an authors note/update.

I apologized dearly to anyone who had been following this story when I first published it, along with my other stories, I meant to keep up with it but I guess life just swept me off my feet and I broke my laptop (which I just acquired a new one thanks to my brother who works at Best Buy). Since I just got a new laptop (a small Samsung Chromebook to be exact) I DO plan on updating this story since I got such positive feedback from a lot of my viewers.

**So Please: **If you are still following this story send me a PM or review and let me know so I can get this back up and running. I _do_ listen to my story followers out there so if you'd have any suggestions or any kind of input/criticism I would be delighted to take into account your opinions.

I also will be making a valiant effort into starting back up my other fic called Hope Springs Eternal, a Sakura/Deidara story that involves love, adventures and lots of things I need to read back on.

I will also be starting some new works so look out for that.

Thanks again so much guys and gals, I love you all!


End file.
